


The Troubles of Miscommunication

by v_writings



Series: Peter's Not-So-Average Life [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_writings/pseuds/v_writings
Summary: Peter can’t talk to you without becoming a mess, and you are sure that it’s because he doesn’t like you near him.





	The Troubles of Miscommunication

“You should talk to her, that’s all I’m saying. I talk to her  _every day_. She’s really cool, Peter.”

Ned has to have lost his freaking mind.  _Sure_ , you are approachable and have never flat out ignored anyone but his problem goes _a little_ beyond that. He’s already tried to talk to you in the past–  _several_ times. And  _every single one_  he made a fool of himself. 

Who could forget the duck incident of last year? He couldn’t see you without blushing for weeks after that.

_“That’s what I was thinking, ducks’ feathers are like–” Peter had stopped mid-sentence the moment you walked up to him and Ned, smiling widely._

_He adored your smile._

_“Hey, Ned. Hey, Peter.” You’d said, and while Ned greeted you like a normal person, the only thing Peter managed to blurt out was–_

_“Duck.” You’d frowned but nevertheless ducked your head down, looking up to see why he could’ve told you to do that. He would’ve explained that he didn’t mean to say that were it not for the fact that his throat was completely dry and he’d forgotten all the words in the English language. Ned looked like he was suffering horribly from second-hand embarrassment, and Peter couldn’t blame him._

_“What, why?” You asked, frowning deeper as you looked around._

_“There was a bee. Huge one. Bzzzzzz and everything.” Ned said in a desperate attempt to save Peter, who only managed to nod as his face practically lit on fire. You didn’t look too convinced but nodded anyway, and Peter begged to whoever was listening for the floor to open and swallow him whole._

_“Right…” You said, clearly uncertain. “Anyway… Ned, you forgot your notebook on your desk.” You handed it to him and he took it with a grateful smile. “Well, see you around.” You waved at them and walked away, and Peter could see Ned turning to him slowly with a disbelieving stare._

_“What. The hell. Was that?” He asked in a whisper, looking as if he was feeling real, physical pain. “I have never felt so embarrassed for another human being before.”_

_“Excuse me, I need to go dig up my grave and bury myself.” Peter said, slamming his locker door and wishing more than anything else to have the power of going back in time._

_Sadly, he wasn’t that lucky._

“I’m not going to talk to her because I can only embarrass myself when I’m close to her so I’m just gonna look at her being beautiful until we graduate.” Peter says resolutely as they walk towards their next class. “I can’t be a normal person when I’m around her so I might as well just stop trying to be.”

“Come on, dude!” Ned groans exaggeratedly. “Please, just talk to her. She’s nice and funny and smart and _everything you ever wanted_.” He sighs and shakes his head. “You make me sad. You’ve liked her for two years now.” 

In  _theory_ , what Ned is suggesting may seem simple, but in practice it  _really_ isn’t. The truth is, Peter can’t control himself when you’re near him. He gets butterflies and his palms start sweating and it gets hard to breathe– and he just doesn’t know how to act differently when you’re around. He knows it’s irrational but he can’t stop it, no matter how hard he tries.

* * *

You have no idea why Peter Parker dislikes you. You’ve been nothing but nice to him and yet, whenever you talk to Ned he looks like he’s been punched in the stomach– like he can’t wait for you to leave.

Also, it doesn’t help that you’ve had a crush on him since the beginning of time.

Okay– it’s actually been _two years_ , but it sure as hell feels a lot longer than that. You’ve given up hope on that front a long time ago, though– it’s clear he’ll  _never_  be interested.

Since the start of the year you and Ned have been partners in Biology for the second year in a row, and he’s been great. You were just a little more than acquaintances before that, but since then you can say confidently that you’ve become close friends. He always says hi and you text pretty often because he’s hilarious and amazing– but still, his best friend has been rejecting you as if you were a disease over a year.

You’re not going to stop being friends with Ned and you don’t want to feel uncomfortable when you talk to him just because he’s with Peter– because the truth is that they’re together  _most_ of the time. There are days when you’ve wanted to sit with him at lunch and chat for a while but you’ve stopped yourself every time because Peter _always_  makes you feel unwelcome.

You want it to stop; if he doesn’t like you it’s fine, but he doesn’t have to be so rude about it. You know he’s been friends with Ned since forever but Ned is your friend now too, and you don’t want to lose him because he has another friend who dislikes you for no apparent reason.

That is why you’ve been thinking all morning about how you’re going to approach the subject today during class, because you  _need_ to ask Ned what is wrong with Peter to see if there is a way to at least make this situation _a little better_  so you can be around  _your_  friend too.

“So, Ned…” You say, trying to sound nonchalant as you write what’s on the board on your notebook.

“[Y/N]…” He answers, trying to imitate your tone. You snicker and shake your head.

“Uh… can I ask you something?” You ask, biting your lip and feeling extremely self-conscious all of a sudden.

“Yeah, shoot.” He says, erasing something on his own notebook before writing over it again.

“Why does Peter dislike me so much?” You see Ned stopping his movements altogether from the corner of your eye and you feel a knot in your stomach because of it– but you keep writing as if nothing is wrong, even though you’re doing it mechanically and have no idea what you just copied.

“Wait, what?” He asks, and you don’t have the guts to look at him so you just shrug your shoulders and keep acting as if it’s no big deal.

“It’s just that,  _you know_ … he always looks so uncomfortable when I’m around that I kinda don’t wanna like, _talk_  to you or anything because I feel like he doesn’t want me there. It’s just– I don’t know, I just don’t want us to stop being friends because Peter doesn’t like me.”

“We– I– wh– I don’t–” He shakes his head and waves you off with his hand. “You know what? I’ll talk to him.” Your eyebrows shoot up and you turn to him, surprised. You were expecting him to only tell you what was going on, but maybe this is better– maybe Ned can sort this out himself.

“Oh– that’s great but maybe don’t– uh– tell…  _him_  I asked?” You say, grimacing a little. He shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders.

“Nope. I won’t.” The bell rings right in that moment and you both start gathering all your things. “I’ll get back to you on that, don’t worry.” Ned says with a reassuring smile and you honestly feel relieved, because it seems like he will take care of it.

* * *

“You dumbass! You big, huge, ginormous dumbass!” Ned looks like he’s about to murder him, and Peter honestly has _no idea_  why. He  _knows_  he didn’t do anything wrong.

“What– what did I do?” Ned drags him by his arm towards the bleachers by the field until they’re completely alone.

“I’m going to kill you.” He says, shaking his head.

“What is going on?” Peter asks, wracking his mind to think about  _what on Earth_ could have happened for Ned to react like this.

“Nothing,  _nothing_ … except the fact that [Y/N] thinks you hate her and it’s not only that–”

“She  _what?_ ” Peter shrieks, eyes widening in surprise.

“–oh no, she also doesn’t talk to me here because she doesn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I have been thinking for months that she ignores me even though we text pretty much every single day because she was embarrassed to be seen with me and it turns out she just thinks you despise her.” He lifts up his hands in the air and shakes his head in disbelief. “You. Are a freaking. Dumbass.” As Ned looks down at him Peter can do nothing else but grab his hair and pull while walking around in circles, not knowing what to do.

“Oh no, oh no, oh no…” He repeats, feeling as if he just fell into a bottomless pit of despair. “How on Earth could she come to that conclusion?” He asks breathlessly, looking desperate. “She makes me crazy– I can’t think, speak, I can’t do anything when I’m around her because I like her so much and she thinks _I hate her?_ ” Ned nods and rubs his forehead before taking a deep breath. Peter stops his pacing and does the same.

“Okay, this is fine. I told her I wasn’t going to tell you that she told me–” Peter gives him an incredulous look but Ned shrugs him off. “–shut up. The thing is, we need to sort this out. She can’t keep thinking that you act like that because you don’t like her when it  _literally_  is the exact opposite.” Peter nods while chewing on his thumb, thinking about what he could do to get you to stop thinking that while simultaneously keeping his dignity as intact as possible.

“What if– what if you tell her to eat lunch with us tomorrow? Tell her that I didn’t realize I was acting strange and that I don’t dislike her at all.”

“Sure you didn’t realize.” Ned says sarcastically, narrowing his eyes. “That will make her feel as if she was being paranoid when you were _absolutely_  acting weird around her. I’m not telling her that. She knows you act weird around her for a reason, she just got it completely wrong.”

“Okay  _genius_ , what should I do then? Walk up to her and say ‘Hey [Y/N], you are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen and I wish I could talk to you but I can’t  _precisely_ because you’re so beautiful?’” Ned shrugs his shoulders and nods in agreement, and Peter rolls his eyes. “I can’t tell her even if I wanted to because  _I can’t talk to her,_  Ned.”

“Okay, fine. How about this? I tell her to have lunch with us and  _I_ do the talking, and if what I’m thinking is true, you’ll eventually feel more comfortable around her and you’ll be able to talk to her.” Peter evaluates the plan in his head and ends up deciding that it seems solid enough– and also he doesn’t have a better idea– so he nods in agreement.

“Fine. Let’s do that.”

* * *

_Talked to Peter. Everything’s okay._ _Do you wanna have lunch with us tomorrow?_

You stare at your phone with a frown for a moment, debating what to type in response. You would _love_  to have lunch with them but if you’re being honest, Ned isn’t telling you anything about why Peter looks so uncomfortable when he’s around you.

**Sure. Did he tell you what’s up with him?**

You hit send before you can regret it and stare at the screen until it goes black. The sound of the notification startles you, and you gasp before quickly reading what he replied.

 _It was all a HUGE misunderstanding. You have nothing to worry about, promise_  
**Great. Thanks Ned, you’re the best**  
_Yeah, yeah. Tell me something I don’t know_  
**Make sure you don’t fall from your ego, it’s really high up there**  
_I HATE YOU. Also: nailed it_

You laugh out loud as you type a response, and as usual you continue chatting with Ned and joking around together. You feel happy because  _one_ , you don’t have to worry about this anymore, and  _two_ , because Peter doesn’t dislike you after all.

You feel your crush climbing up from the deep recesses of your mind and you know this can’t be good. Peter doesn’t seem to hate you– that’s great– but he sure as hell can’t reciprocate your feelings for him. 

You just don’t see that being possible.

* * *

“Hey, [Y/N]. Heeeeey, [Y/N]. [Y/N],  _hey._ ” Peter says to his reflection on the mirror of his bedroom. “Hey, [Y/N]. Sorry for acting like an asshole! I just like you so much that I forget how the English language works!” He rolls his eyes at himself and sighs before grabbing his backpack and exiting his room.

He doesn’t feel confident about talking to you and it frustrates him to no end– because he’s _Spider-Man_  and he knows in his heart that he’s a hero and even after everything he’s been through he still  _can’t talk to the girl he likes._

What kind of irony is that?

His first classes pass without leaving too much of an impression on him, mostly because the only thing he’s been thinking about since yesterday is that he’s going to spend the biggest amount of time with you since you met– and he’d be lying if he wouldn’t admit he’s freaking out just a  _tiny_  bit.

As he and Ned walk to the cafeteria, he feels his stomach knotting and his palms getting wet– and this only gets worse once he notices you already sitting alone in a table, looking at your phone while you eat slowly.

You look up and a smile lights up your face when you spot them, and Ned waves at you while you wave back at him. Peter, on the other hand, is having a breakdown and has to look away because if he waved back he would look like a love-struck fool– which  _he is_ , but that’s not the point.

“Chill, dude. Try to calm down.” Ned says through gritted teeth as they walk towards you with their lunch trays. “Hey, [Y/N]. What’s up?” He asks with a smile as they both sit down across from you.

Peter can’t speak; he knows he’s going to start stuttering and saying random words if he does, so he just smiles at you as he sets the tray on the table and thankfully, you smile back.

He really,  _really_  loves your smile.

“Not much.” You answer with a shrug. “I got an A in Algebra, though.” You say with a proud smile, moving the food in your plate with your fork.

“Nice!” Ned says, raising his hand up for a high five. You do the same before your palms slam together and you laugh before you continue eating. Peter wants desperately to congratulate you as well, but he _hates_  that he doesn’t know how to truly say what he wants.

“That’s really cool.” He manages to add, staring down at his plate. He looks up for a moment to find you staring intently at him, but you look away when you meet his eyes.

“Thanks.” You say, scratching the back of your neck.  _Great,_ he made you feel uncomfortable. “And what about your morning?” You offer, changing the subject. Peter is thankful for that.

“Meh, it was alright.” Ned answers after he swallows down a bite of his food. “It was kinda boring actually. Though I didn’t tell you, I finally got the Lego Death Star yesterday.” You eyebrows raise up and there’s a glint in your eye for some reason Peter doesn’t know.

“Pshh, _amateur._ I already built it.” You answer teasingly, and Peter finds himself feeling something weird on his chest as he witnesses how easily you both can talk to each other, and how different Ned’s relationship with you is than the one he has.

If he can even  _call it_  a relationship– which he doesn’t think he can.

“No way, show me proof.” Ned says, shaking his head.

“Well, if you insist…” You say exaggeratedly, pulling your phone out of your pocket. When you find what you were looking for, you slide it towards Ned, but Peter can still see what’s on the screen from his seat.

It’s an Instagram post where you are kissing the side of the Death Star with your eyes closed, with the caption “I love my child” followed by several emojis underneath it. A laugh escapes his mouth before he can stop it, and he pales when he realizes what just happened. However, when he looks at you to see your reaction, you’re focused on Ned and you’re laughing with him. And now he  _finally_  recognizes the feeling in his chest as he sees you both interact.

_Jealousy._

He wants that banter, that playful teasing, the ability Ned seems to have to speak to you without even feeling nervous for a second– which  _he doesn’t understand._

He knows It’s not healthy to feel like that because he could achieve what Ned has with you if he wasn’t a bumbling mess whenever he’s around you, but he’s so afraid of your rejection that he prefers staying where he is– where it’s _safe_  and he doesn’t get hurt.

“So, uh, Ned said you rebuild stuff– like old computers. That’s so cool.” Did you just speak  _to him_? Peter is not  _completely_ sure, and he’s also a little lost in his own thoughts, so he musters up every single bit of courage he has and answers as best as he can.

“Yeah, uh– yeah, I do.” He gives you a strained smile and looks down to his plate again, stuffing his mouth with food so he doesn’t have to speak again.

“That’s amazing. I, uhm, I’m actually planning on going to Caltech or MIT and–”

“Cool.” He says after swallowing his food and chugging down half of his drink. Did he sound rude? He didn’t  _mean_ to sound rude, but if you keep talking he’s going to stand up on the table and scream at the top of his lungs that he’s in love with you.

How is it  _even possible_ for you to keep getting better? It feels as if the world is laughing on his face because he has the girl of his dreams right in front of him and he can’t even form a coherent sentence while you’re talking to him.

He feels a hard kick on his shin and turns sharply towards Ned, who looks like he’s about to kill him. He frowns in confusion but Ned just turns to you again, and his face morphs from a glare to a smile. He does the same, only to find you looking down at your plate, biting your lip.

“[Y/N]…” Ned begins to say, but you look up with an apologetic smile before you stop him.

“You know what? I just remembered that I really had to do something and…” You grab your bag and stand up, and Peter sees Ned’s shoulders slumping. “I– uh– yeah. I better go. Talk to you later, Ned.” You look at Peter for a second but quickly avert your eyes. “Bye, Peter.” You practically bolt out of the cafeteria and Peter just stares at you as you leave, wondering what happened.

“You’re such an asshole.” Ned says, throwing his fork on his tray. “No wonder she thinks you don’t like her.” Peter turns to him with a disbelieving look, wondering what on Earth he’s talking about.

_“What?”_

“Are you serious right now?” Ned asks incredulously before shaking his head. “You made her feel unwelcome. She was right, it seems like you don’t want her around. Which sucks, because I  _know_  it’s the opposite.” He grabs his phone and stars typing, and Peter leans forward so he can reads as he writes.

_Sorry about that. Meet me by the big tree on the side of the school after class? I’ll explain what happened_

“What are you going to tell her?” Peter asks in a desperate whisper, terrified that Ned might tell you about what he feels for you.

“Me? Nothing. I’m not going.” He answers right after hitting send.

“Huh?” Peter asks, deeply confused. Ned’s phone beeps and they both scramble to read your response.

**K. See you then**

“I’m not going.” Ned says with a pleased smile. “ _You are._ ”

* * *

You take a deep breath as you turn around on your spot right next to the tree where Ned told you to wait for him and look around to see if you can spot him, but you have no such luck. You check your phone again and open your conversation with him, quickly typing a message.

**I’m already here, you coming?**

He replies almost immediately.

_Almost there_

You start scrolling down your Instagram feed– occasionally liking a picture– when you hear footsteps approaching. You are sure it’s going to be Ned, but when you lift up your head and look to your side, you find someone else entirely.

“What are  _you_  doing here?” You ask, blocking your phone and putting it in your back pocket before crossing your arms.

Peter looks at you like he’s in pain before averting his eyes and looking down to the floor. You see him closing his eyes tightly and feel your anger start to rise, because you’ve  _never_ done anything to him and still he’s so rude to you– and you can’t take it anymore.

“Ned isn’t coming.” He says, taking a deep breath.

“What? He just texted and said he was almost here.” You say, walking a step away from him.

“He’s not. It was always gonna be me.” Realization hits you like a ton of bricks and you throw your head back with a groan.

“He set me up? Fuck, Ned.” You curse, running you fingers through your hair. You know why he did this– he’s _forcing_  Peter to apologize. While you appreciate where he’s coming from, this is just going to make everything worse. You don’t want Peter’s false apology– hell, you didn’t even want to be his friend in the first place– you just wanted to know why he dislikes you so much so you can understand why he acts like he does when he’s around you.  _Nothing_  else. “Look, Peter, we’re wasting our time here. You don’t have to worry about me– I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. Things were fine like they were with me and Ned, we can still be friends even if I don’t hang out with him at school. Just– don’t do this. It’s fine that you don’t like me, I don’t even care anymore.”

“I don’t–” He rubs his eyes and curses too lowly for you to understand. “I don’t  _not_ like you.” He finally says, looking up to meet your stare.

“What?” You ask in disbelief. He just looks at you without saying anything for way too long, so you give up. Crush on him be damned– this is _too much._  “Bye, Peter.” You roll your eyes and walk past him, already thinking about what you’re going to say to Ned for making you go through this.

“ _I like you_ , okay?” You hear Peter yelling from behind you, and your entire body freezes. You turn around only to find him almost shaking, looking terrified.

“ _What?_ ” You whisper, walking slowly towards him again.

“I like you. I have liked you for two years and the reason why I act so weird around you is because you are gorgeous and you make me nervous because I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of you which coincidentally is what I always do so I don’t really see what’s the point of trying so–”

“Peter,  _slow down._ ” You say, still trying to process all the words he just dropped on you in two seconds. He swallows and looks at you expectantly, while you try to wrap your mind around what he just said. “You _like_  me?” He nods and looks like he’s going to faint. “As in…”

“As in wanting to kiss you and thinking about you a lot.” You open your mouth to say something but nothing comes out, so you close it and then open it again but still, you’re at loss of words.

“I need to sit down.” You say, walking towards the wall and resting your back against it, and then you’re sliding down until your butt hits the ground. You lean your head forward between your knees and take deep breaths while you try to calm yourself, because you feel as if your world just got turned upside down. “This can’t be happening.” You mumble, closing your eyes.

“I’m not expecting anything from you, [Y/N]. You deserved to know the truth, but I didn’t tell you because I think you like me back or anything–” Your head snaps back so fast your neck hurts a little, but you don’t mind. You stand up as fast as you can and walk towards Peter until you’re jabbing your finger to his chest.

“ _Shut. Up._ ” You warn before you start pacing back and forth in front of him. “Don’t assume anything about the way I’m acting because that’s what I did for a year and look where it got me.” You stop in front of him and he’s just looking at you with his hands clasped in front of him while biting his lip, and you know you’ve never seen anything so adorable in your life. “Two years, you said?” You ask, walking to him until you’re almost chest to chest.

“Yes.” He replies in a whisper.

“I can’t believe you didn’t say anything before.” You say with a dry laugh.

“Well, I couldn’t bec–” Peter doesn’t get to finish his sentence because you grab both sides of his face and pull him towards you until your lips smash together. He makes a little sound as your mouth drowns the rest of his words before his shoulders slump and he practically falls forward into you– arms wrapping tightly around your waist.

This kiss is  _everything_  you imagined it would be, and  _more._

You can’t help but smile at the way his lips seem to chase yours as you pull away to breathe– and at how he seems almost lost because of how dazed the look on his eyes is. You planned to tell him about your feelings after your kiss but when he looks at you with the cutest pout and frown, you simply have to kiss him again.

He opens his mouth for you and the moment your tongue makes contact with his he lets out a long moan before pulling away and closing his mouth shut, looking at you with wide eyes as his face turns completely red. You smile and wrap your arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

“I’ve liked you for two years, too.” You confess in a whisper, and Peter pulls away just enough to look at you. He looks at you with a smile and a questioning look, as if he thinks you’re joking.

“No, you haven’t…” He says, his smile starting to vanish. You nod and shrug your shoulders.

“Yes, I have. I never said anything because I kinda thought you hated me.” He groans and hides his face on your shoulder, and you laugh while running your fingers through his hair.

“I’m  _so_  sorry.” He mumbles, squeezing you tightly.

“I’m just glad we’ve worked it out.” You say, and he lifts his head up again. He’s pouting again, and you place a chaste kiss on his lips that turns his pout into a wide grin. He leans forward and presses one, two,  _three_  kisses to your lips before hugging you again.

You hear your phone beeping and take it out of your pocket while Peter moves slightly to your side and starts kissing your cheek and temple while you read the text you just received.

“It’s Ned.” You say, and Peter stops what he’s doing to read it as well.

_Heeeeeeeey…….. how did everything go?_

You narrow your eyes and shake your head, thinking about not answering just out of spite because of what he did.  _Sure_ , it worked out fantastically because Peter is currently clinging to you like a sloth, but that doesn’t change the fact that he lied and that if he’d told you the truth and explained it to you, you probably would’ve come to meet Peter anyway.

“Are you going to reply?” Peter asks, resting his chin on your shoulder. You look at him and suddenly, the perfect idea strikes you. You get the camera ready and lift it up in front of you, and Peter looks at you with a questioning smile.

“What are you doing?” He asks, looking at your faces on the screen and then back at you.

“Come here.” You say, burying your hand in the hairs at the nape of his neck and he gasps before you push his head towards you gently. You intend it to be a short kiss but Peter gets into it immediately, and you almost forget to take the picture altogether. Luckily there is a small second of clarity when you remember what you were doing and press your finger on the screen, but Peter doesn’t let you pull away until several seconds after that.

“Are you going to send it to Ned?” He asks with a smile, stretching his body against yours before resting his cheek on your shoulder.

“Yep.” You say, hitting send before you can think about not doing it. It was a very intense kiss but _luckily_ the picture doesn’t truly reflect what you were  _actually_  doing.

“He’s gonna lose it, he was sure I–” He stops because you’re starting to get one notification after the other, and the sound is  getting quite annoying.

 _WHAT WHAT TE HEKL IS GOUGN ON_  
_[Y/N]_  
_ANSWER_  
_REPLY TO ME_  
_WHATS HAPPENING_  
_I LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE FOR A SECONDAND THIS HAPPENS WHAT THE HECK_

You both start laughing while you read Ned’s texts that just don’t stop coming, but instead of replying you put your phone on silent and shove it inside your backpack. Peter looks at you questioningly and you pry him away from you so you can interlock your fingers together.

“I’m not answering yet because he lied to me, so he can just rip all his hair off until we tell him what happened.”

“I’m not gonna argue with that.” Peter says as you begin dragging him with you.

“Besides, we have a lot to do.” You say, leaning into his arm.

“What are we going to do?” He asks with an excited smile. You return it with one of your own and press a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I don’t know yet, but we  _really_ need to get going.” He stops walking altogether and you turn to him only to find him looking like a mixture of nervous, excited, and curious.

“We do?” He breathes out, pulling you towards him until you’re chest to chest again. He swallows visibly and caresses your cheek with his thumb before leaning forward to kiss you softly. When you pull away he looks almost as if he’s about to cry, but there’s a smile on his face bigger than any other you’ve ever seen on him.

You didn’t know this day was going to turn out to be like this– honestly, who would’ve thought that to be possible?– but you really have nothing to complain about. This day is now right at the top of your list of your best days ever.

You realize Peter is still looking at you expectantly, so you kiss his lips one more time before finally replying.

“Of course we do– we have two years’ worth of catching up to do.”

The look on Peter’s face makes  _everything_  worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciated it if you commented and told me what you thought about this ♥ If you truly liked it remember that feedback is the best source of inspiration for me to write more ♥


End file.
